


Because You Loved Me

by Nyanko_Sensei



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Some comfort, some hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanko_Sensei/pseuds/Nyanko_Sensei
Summary: Post Dressrosa. On the Sunny, Luffy has a nightmare in Law’s bed. Luffy admits he’s never dealt with Ace’s death. Law distracts Luffy from his pain.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Because You Loved Me

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this, I’ll write a second chapter.

Smoke and iron filled his nose as he held onto Ace. Screams and shouts reverberated off of him. “Someone please! Anyone! Save him!”, Luffy choked out. Tears streamed down his face as he continued to beg anyone to save his brother. His hands crimson with his dear brother’s blood. “Luffy…” the dying man choked out, crimson dripping from his mouth.. “It’s too late. I’m not afraid to die. I’m sorry I’ll never see you achieve your dream.” Ace coughed sending more blood flying. “Thank you... for loving me.”  
“Ace, don’t say that! Puh-Puh please!” Choked, gasping sobs fought their way out from his chest. Luffy continued to look at everyone around him, a pleading, desperate look in his eyes. “Anyone?! Anybody! Ace… Ace…. Ace!” He screamed as he felt the warmth leave the already dead man’s body. 

An eye opened, stirring him from the confines of sleep. His ears caught something. He knew that sound too well. The man beside him was crying in his sleep again. Warm, lanky arms held onto the pillow for dear life as if it too would leave him. Tears streamed down the boy’s face. “Ace… Ace… Ace.”, the boy murmured. Grey eyes stared at the boy as he roused him from his sleep. “Luffy-ya,” he whispered. “You need to wake up.” No response. Luffy held the pillow tighter, the seams starting to rip from the pressure he was exerting. 

The older man sighed. “Luffy-ya.”, he said a little louder. That seemed to work. Large black eyes slowly opened, glassy from sadness and tears pooling at the ends of his eyes. “Oh, Torao… I didn’t wake you did I?” Law looked at the ceiling. “No, I was already awake.” Luffy smiled, wiping the sleep away from his eyes. He wrapped his arms around the older man and nuzzledinto his bare tattooed chest.

“You had that nightmare again.” Law stated, turning on the lamp. Luffy looked puzzled at the accusation while staring into space. “Did I? Hmmm… nah! I don’t think so.” Law frowned. Luffy was caught in a lie. “You’re lying.” The tiny man puckered his lips, mimicking a fish. “I never lie and besides, where’s your proof?”

Law pinched his eyebrows and pointed to the tear soaked torn pillow the man was holding onto. “It’s the same nightmare you had on my sub too. You kept murmuring ‘Ace’ over and over.” Luffy laughed at the man. “Oh Torao! You’re so funny! Shi shi shi!” Law frowned even harder. Luffy was definitely lying. Law was an unofficial expert at nightmares, even dealing with them himself. He knew talking about it helped. Though Law would never talk about his own, he would always listen to Sachi and Penguin’s nightmares often about their abusive childhood. But this was different. What Luffy went through, Law would never wish on his worst enemy. It tore Law to his very core and he needed the future pirate king to open up. 

“Luffy ya…” A tattooed hand cradled Luffy’s cheek. Luffy shook him off and looked down at his hands, fidgeting with them. The boy wanted to say something, but the words weren’t coming out. “Law…”, Luffy whispered as he clenched and unclenched his fists.  
“I held him in my arms…” the typically happy man started to choke, his voice wavering. “And I just… let him die.” Tears streamed down his face. “I felt him go cold and I just…” Luffy sobbed harder as his fists started punching the mattress in defiance. “Let him die!” He screamed, collapsing onto the doctor.

Law held the whimpering boy, unsure what to do. He has never been good at comforting others, rather he was the one who bottled up feelings. His hands touched Luffy’s head, awkwardly stroking the boy’s hair. “Straw hat ya, I understand your pain deeply. You’re not alone in this world.” Luffy looked up with tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. His brown doe eyes struck a nerve in Law, causing him to hold the other captain tighter.

“I lost everything and everyone; my country and my family. I was dying with an illness that should’ve killed me before the age of 13. I…”, Law paused as his grip on Luffy tightened. “I accepted my fate, but before then I was ready to take the whole world out with me. Then I met him.” Law looked at the wooden ceiling, the painted smile of the man who saved his life flashed behind his eyes. 

A dull, aching pain twisted in his gut like a wet cloth being wrung. He closed his eyes and tried to shake away the painful memories. “Corazon. He saved my life and my soul. Without him, I wouldn’t be here.” Law continued as his hand stroked Luffy’s hair.“I’m not going to say it gets easier because it doesn’t. Time doesn’t heal all wounds.” The younger male was still crying.

Law swallowed as he lifted Luffy’s chin and stared into his brown doey eyes. “Mugiwara-ya… I don't ever want to see the one I love snatched before my eyes again.” Luffy was confused. Love? What is Torao ta- 

Before he could finish that thought, Law crashed his lips against the smaller youth’s. His tongue slowly entering the warm cavern. Luffy squeaked in surprise. “Law, I- what are you doing?” The doctor had the captain of the Sunny pinned to the bed. Law’s knee between his legs as he sucked on Luffy’s neck. “Law, what are you doing? I don’t want to do this I-“ Law placed Luffy’s hand over his tattooed chest. He could feel Law’s heart racing. 

“I love you, Luffy. I don’t know what this pirate alliance means to you but, it means more to me than friendship or partners seeking the same goal. It means I want you and need you.” Luffy blushed. “Torao… I love you too. I owe you my life and thank you. 

Law pounced on the raven haired boy, massaging his knee into Luffy’s groin. His hand gripping a fistful of hair as his lips sucked on an earlobe. “Only I can have him to myself…” Law thought to himself as Luffy let out a moan.  
“He let me have him before. Only I can mess him up… put my mark on him, make him mine alone.”


End file.
